1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device and, more specifically, to an exercise device which can be used to target and strengthen the ankles by providing spring resistance to the movement of the ankle muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous exercise devices designed to strengthen the ankle and lower limb. Typical of these exercise devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,129 issued to Porter et al on Mar. 31, 1992.
Another exercise device patent was issued to Mason et al on Feb. 16, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,698. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,536 was issued to Stodgell on Nov. 29, 1994. Yet still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,722 was issued to Scott on Mar. 12, 1991 and another was issued to Togao on Jul. 15, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,830.